Toriko
Toriko (in Japanese: トリコ) is a renown, incredibly strong and skilled Gourmet Hunter and the titular main protagonist of the anime and manga series of the same name. He is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings", nicknamed "The Glutton" for his abnormally large appetite (as a food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full), with his skill having allowed him to discover roughly 2% of the approximately 300,000 varieties of known ingredients worldwide, which is around 6,000 varieties. Toriko is also notable for having a close connection, partnership and affiliation with many of the world's most influential individuals, such as being the combo partner of chef Komatsu (one of the top 100 chefs in the world), the adopted son and apprentice of IGO President Ichiryu (alongside the other Four Heavenly Kings), the husband of Gourmet Research Chief Rin (one of the IGO's highest ranking officials), the adoptive father figure of a Battle Wolf named Terry Cloth (making him the only human known to have ever tamed a Battle Wolf), and is a close ally and friend of the leaders of both the Gourmet Knights (a noble order of Gourmet Hunters) and the Gourmet Yakuza (one of the world's most notable criminal organizations). He is currently seeking the fabled holy ingredient GOD from Acacia's Full Course Menu, the reputedly greatest main dish in the world, and hopes to add it to his own Full Course Menu while also preventing it from falling into the wrong hands, despite this ingredient being sought after by the brutal criminal organization Gourmet Corp. and many other powerful figures. While a powerful warrior in his own right, Toriko's recent endeavors have been mainly focused on entering the vicious Gourmet World. He has been vigorously training in order to enter and survive in its harsh environment, and has also learned of the existence of many powerful warriors already capable of entering it. Currently, he's aiming to reach the great ingredient GOD that all of them enter Gourmet World to seek before it falls into the wrong hands. He is voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu in anime and movie, and Takashi Kondo in Ova's. Appearance Toriko is an extremely muscular and exceptionally tall 25-year-old man with somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye which he was born with. He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. When meeting the national treasure Setsuno, she made Toriko use Knocking Master Jiro's hairstyle if he wanted to eat the Century Soup. Toriko is often seen wearing a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm. Other times (mostly at his home) he is seen wearing a simple thin tight muscle short-sleeve white sleeveless t-shirt tucked in his short orange pants with handles. When enraged, Toriko's appearance becomes more animalistic and vicious. His canine teeth appear longer and sharper, his eyes become blurry, his face gets tighter, his veins bulge and twitch, and his muscles expand and tighten up more than usual. When going out to eat at formal restaurants, Toriko dons on a tuxedo and combs his hair, giving him a more refined appearance. During Melk Stardust Arc, he wore a slightly different jumpsuit with ripped edges on the shoulders and on the undershirt. It had two gold studs on each shoulder strap and the collar is much larger than on the previous suit. The trouser now have two pockets on each leg and on his left arm he wears a very large red arm band which covers most of his arm and also the suit is much more shiny. During his journey through the Sand Garden, Toriko wore white middle eastern-like desert clothes to protect himself against the sun, which included a beige turban and a cape. After the timeskip, no major changes occurred with Toriko's appearance. During AIR Arc, when Toriko's Blue Demon came out of his body, Toriko's scars on his left cheek slightly became longer and his hair temporarily returned to its original black color until the Blue Demon went into his body again. Appetite Demons Toriko possesses at least three Appetite Demons, one red and blue, who are sentient manifestations of his appetite and red and blue Gourmet Cells. These two beings are simply referred to as the "Ogre" and the "Blue Demon" and have distinct appearances and personalities from that of their host and themselves. The Red Demon resembles a more ferocious version of Toriko, and also resembles something akin to a male Hannya-like demon with dark red skin and white hair, while Toriko's Blue Demon resembles a more sinister version of himself with dark blue skin, black markings and a few spikes and horns on its body. The Blue Demon also has blue hair exactly like Toriko's and it is the cause of Toriko's unique hair color. Furthermore a third demon resides within Toriko. This demon has only been directly acknowledged by the Red and Blue Demon once but has been shown thrice so far, once dining alongside the two on what appears to be a form of ancient Ark which Komatsu came across while delirious in the soul world and once when Guinness sniffed Toriko. The third time when the two others were discussing him after the Golden Can is opened in Area 2. In the first instance the third demon was shown to be pale, with black hair tied back in a ponytail and wings. He is large and muscular like the other two demons and wears black shorts. When sensed within Toriko by Guinness only his legs were shown, as he was standing beside the other two demons. According to the other two demons, the original gourmet cell demon inside Toriko was the pale one, who shares Torikos' characteristic 3 scars on the left side of his face. Indeed it would seem that Toriko seems to have gained this physical trait from the demon, much like how he gained blue hair from the Blue Demon. When the third demon wakes up the Blue Demon mentions to him that he should be careful, as Toriko's body was still not strong enough to survive him for even a second. This would put the third demon as the strongest of all by far, as Toriko could manage the Blue Demon for several attacks against Heracles even before he had ever eaten a single one of Acacia's dishes. During the God arc, as Acacia is keeping a hold of Toriko, the Heavenly King grips onto Acacia's hand, Acacia looks to Toriko and sees the presence of another Appetite Demon within Toriko and became frightful of the third Demon lurking in him, causing Acacia to throw Toriko away. Personality Toriko has a personality of rugged manliness, eating heavily, drinking, showing off, and displaying a wild sense of enthusiasm only towards what interest him and rarely towards what interest others. Many define him as a glutton. He also has an obsession with perfection when it comes to the food he serves. Despite having a huge appetite and massive power, Toriko makes it a rule not to indiscriminately kill and eat any animal; he only kills animals that he decides to eat and will often opt to use Knocking, Intimidation or other means of repelling animals he does not intend on eating. He has a highly advanced sense of smell and a high level of knowledge about many different species of life, their behavior, and habitats, as well as knowledge on other important fields that may prove useful in the wild or while hunting, and he has a very selfless philosophy and ideals, showing that he is a very intelligent and wise individual. Toriko believes that no species of life, regardless of its existence, should be brought to extinction, as shown when he takes only a single Rainbow Fruit from the 8th Biotope's garden so as to not endanger the Troll Kongs way of life, as well as his disapproval of Zebra's behavior of hunting multiple species to extinction. His general behavior with other people is friendly and charismatic. Yet at the same time, in the heat of battle, he is capable of displaying a wild, animal-like aggression to the point of manifesting his killing intent as an illusionary Hannya-like demon. He is extremely brave and rarely shows any signs of fear. Toriko's dream is to create the perfect Full Course Menu with only the best ingredients comprising it. His skills as a Gourmet Hunter have helped him capture many high-class ingredients but he has yet to find (and taste) enough ingredients he can deem worthy enough to be placed in and complete his Full Course Menu, stating that there are still many ingredients in the world that he has yet to taste. He intends to find GOD, the greatest ingredient of the world, and is reserving a place for it in his menu as the main dish. Despite being a hunter, Toriko is a caring, compassionate person. He is quite protective of his two main partners, Komatsu, and Terry. He is very particular about the foods in his Full Course Menu, wanting it to be the best, he picks only the rarest, most delicious foods he discovers to serve in his meal. He also puts much faith in his partners, believing that Terry can surpass his own strength when she needs to. He also puts his faith in Komatsu's cooking abilities, allowing Komatsu to have the last drop of the Century Soup, believing that Komatsu will the be able to replicate the recipe. After forming a Combo with Komatsu, Toriko has decided to pick those ingredients for his Full Course Menu that accept both him and his partner. Toriko also seems to enjoy testing his strength, such as when he destroyed a gigantic boulder to test the strength of his Nail Punch and when he got excited at the idea of fighting Tommyrod, a Gourmet Corp. Sous Chef, as it was his first opportunity to fight a Sous Chef who would use his full strength. He has also recently stated the desire to fight the beast that possesses the Capture Level of 100. Full Course Menu Toriko seeks to create the ultimate Full Course Menu and only chooses what he considers to be the best of the best ingredients and is always careful about what foods he'll add to his menu. His desired Main Dish is Gourmet God Acacia's Main Dish, the ultimate ingredient in the world, one that is sought after by the most powerful men in the world. When Toriko's Full Course menu is finally cooked, Komatsu supplemented the menu with various foods from their journey. The Hors d'Oeuvre of BB Corn Popcorn was seasoned with Melk's Stardust and accompanied with a chicken quiche comprised of the meat from the Pincer Fish and the Five-Tailed Giant Eagle. The Century Soup was served with Medicinal Mochi wrapped in Eco-Seaweed. The Seafood Dish of Ougai was grilled and served with Ouzu sauce and accompanied with slices of Puffer Whale, Shining Gourami, Madam Fish, and ANOTHER. The Meat Dish of Endophant Steak was topped with slices of Meteor Garlic and garnished with Jewel Meat and Galala Gator. The Salad of AIR was sitting atop of an Ozone Herb. The Dessert of Rainbow Fruit Pudding held within its jelly slices of a level 100 Surprise Apple, Bubble Fruit, and Dodurian Bomb. The Drink combined Billion Bird's Egg Yolk with Mellow Cola to form Billion Bird's Mellow Drink. Navigation Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:The Messiah Category:The Hero Category:Demons Category:Egomaniacs Category:Titular Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Control Freaks